totaldramasmackdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Tour Around the Abandoned Mall
Plot 13 contestants arrive at an abandonned shopping mall. Chris places Bec, B-Boy, Benjamin, B-Guy, Cindi and Mandii on The Screaming Allstars whereas Jessie, Heidi, Tyne, Julian, Joy and Charlotte made up The Killer Mics.The Mics had to sleep at a J-Mart store whereas the Allstars had to sleep at a Flyer Store. Heidi wanted to sleep near the beauty products and Chris refuses to do it. However, Heidi manages to win by annoying him many times. Chris shows the Food Court where the contestants have to self serve their meals. Once they find one of the 3 confessionals, Jessie reveals that she isn't catholic. After that, Chris shows the 13 players the Elimination area. In the end, no-one got booted off and Benjamin and Mandii made out in the confessional. Quotes Chris: Hey there! I'm Chris McLean and I'm dropping off Season 1 of Total Drama Smackdown where 13 complete strangers will spend 12 weeks at this abandonned shopping mall, and here they come now! *Bus stops, everyone gets off* Chris: Mandii, Tyne, Julian, Cindi! Mandii: Seriously? We're staying at a shopping mall? Tyne: Eeeee!!! Isn't this exciting, Julian? Julian: I dunno, Tyne and stop hugging me! You did that non-stop on the bus for 3 hours! Cindi: *Listens to iPod* This place needs fixing! Chris: Joy, Charlotte, Benjamin and Heidi! Joy: This is the place? Shit! I thought we were going to Alianz Stadium! Benjamin: *sprays paint on Joy* Fuck off, bitch! Charlotte: Guys! Shut up! I'm trying to calculate something! Heidi: I wonder how many times I'll get injured in there? Chris: B-Boy, Bec, B-Guy and Britney! B-Boy: Oh god! How rundown is this place? Bec: I know, right? Britney: Same here! B-Guy: Dibs on the Food Court! Jessie: *still in the bus* Oi, douchebag! You forgot to introduce me! Chris: And last but not least, Jessie! Jessie: Holy fuck! I'm always the last at everything! 5 minutes later... Chris: Ok, contestants, since this is Episode 1, there will be no elimination this week! When I call out your name, go stand on that green circle. Chris: Bec, B-Boy, B-Guy, Benjamin, Britney, Cindi and Mandii. You seven are... The Screaming Allstars! Mandii: Yay! Our team colour's green! My favourite colour! Chris: As for the rest of you, go stand on the red circle: Tyne, Julian, Joy, Charlotte, Jessie and Heidi. You 6 make up... The Killer Mics! Jessie: Oh yeah! First place for best team name! 10 minutes later... Chris: This is the rundown J-Mart Store, where The Killer Mics will be sleeping. Heidi: Can I sleep near the beauty products since I'm the prettiest? Chris: Heidi, you are but I get to decide your sleeping area. Heidi: I don't fuckin' care! Just let me sleep near the beauty products! Chris: Fine. Suit yourself. Jessie: Uh, where's Danielle? Chris: Oh. She disappeared. Elsewhere... Danielle: *muffled words* Help me! Chris raped me and then he stuffed me in here!! Chris: Moving on. Screaming Allstars, you'll be sleeping at this fucked-up Flyer Store. *sign hits Mandii's head* Mandii: Ow! Fuck! B-Boy: *sniffs* Eww... What smells of dead squirrel? Britney: *pukes* Get me outta here! 5 minutes later... Chris: Here, is the Food Court where each night you'll be self-serving your food. Heidi: Eww! That's so unhygenic! 2 minutes later... Chris: Here is where you'll be posting your confessions. Jessie: Bitch! I ain't Catholic! Mandii: So, you're Christian? Jessie: Nope! B-Guy: Holy shit! You're an Atheist! Burn in Hell, She-Demon! Jessie: I'm not that either! Chris: Let's continue, shall we? 2 minutes later... Chris: This is the Parking Lot where our elimination ceremonies will be. Joy: Eww. Kinda damp. Chris: If you don't get a bag full of Gumballs, you must walk the Car Park of Shame and catch the Bus of Losers. And you can't return. Ever. Heidi: Conf OMG! This game is really gettin' hard, although I won the right to sleep next to the makeup! eeeee!! 15 minutes later... Chris: Ok, since there is nothing else to show you, spend the rest of the day playing around! B-Boy: Hey Bec! Wanna make out in the cinema? Bec: Ooh! You're so bad, B-Boy. In fact, let's have sex!! B-Boy: OK! Meanwhile... Heidi: Hey look! I just found a swimming pool! Jessie: Eww. It's all mouldy. Cindi: I'll fix it up! 20 minutes later... Cindi: All fixed! Enjoy your swim, ladies! Jessie: Thank you, Cindi! Benjamin: Conf This place is really good for tagging stuff. Mandii: *enters Confesional* IKR? I also set a prank for Julian! Benjamin: Woah. That's so hot! *kisses Mandii* Chris: *enters* Who will be the first to go and who will be making out? Find out next time on Total Drama Smackdown! Trivia *This is the order which each contestant arrived: *#Mandii *#Julian *#Tyne *#Cindi *#Joy *#Charlotte *#Benjamin *#Heidi *#B-Boy *#Bec *#B-Guy *#Britney *#Jessie Goofs Gallery Jessie_and_Mandii.JPG|Jessie tells Mandii that she neither Christian nor Catholic. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes